Amor escolar
by Reynadraki
Summary: y si Lily hubiera ayudado a Ginny y a Harry a que fueran pareja?


**Aviso: Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Enero "One True Pairing" del foro "Hijos de la guerra".**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, solo Lily ;)**

**CAPÍTULO 1: Esto es amor**

(POV general)

En Hogwarts era un día perfecto para declararte a la persona que más te importaba, por doquier había parejas que se regalaban obsequios lindos o iban a Hosmeade a celebrar respectivamente dependiendo del día, aun había clases, pero el 14 de febrero exactamente, debido a que muchos se ausentaron para ir a visitar a sus parejas que estuvieran en otro colegio o fuera de el y ya trabajando, decidieron cancelar las clases para que pudieran pasarla bien, todos menos Snape, su clase de pociones era _obligatoria _para todos, para descontento y enfado de las parejas, menos para Ginny Weasley y Lily Overland.

Las dos eran las mejores amigas desde que entraron a la escuela, Lily era dos años mayor que Ginny, pero como perdió un año por estar enferma lo tuvo que repetir y estaba en sexto año, junto a Hermione, Ron, Harry, Lina, Phoebe y Nathan, Ginny siempre le contaba sus cosas, secretos y sus dudas, ya que la consideraba un ejemplo a seguir y siempre que la veía se contemplaba de mayor, solo un poco.

-Lily, puedo preguntarte algo?-le preguntó a la salida de Pociones

-si Ginny que ocurre?-sin dejar de sonreír.

-crees que Harry quiera estar conmigo? -inclinándose a ella

-..., yo creo que si Gin-sujetando sus libros

Ginny, convencida de que estaba ocultando algo no dijo nada, más agarró su Tablet mágica, ya que para todos les daban obligatorias clases de Estudios Muggles, y le mando un mensaje para que lo viera a la hora de la salida y al ver a Hermione acercarse decidió hablar un poco con ella, pero aun no podía sacarse de la cabeza la expresión en sus ojos cuando le preguntó acerca de Harry, sospechaba que allí había algo más y estaba decidida a saber que. Corrió hasta su clase que le tocaba, Pociones y ya allí trató de calmarse pensando en otras cosas en lo que duraba la clase, claro que era algo _casi _imposible contando el ruido y los escándalos de siempre de los Slytherins, unos buscapleitos de primera.

Su poción no era muy buena, pero al menos esperaba sacar una S, era lo mínimo para no reprobar y si sacaba mala nota no podría llegar a ser Medimaga, se necesitaba mayoría de notas, pero en lo que de verdad importaba era Pociones. Lily no tuvo ningún problema, y tal vez por eso siempre sacaba una E de extraordinario, sumándole a que era una Slytherin, aunque ella sabía que eso no tenía nada que ver ya que se llevaban muy bien y hasta sabía su secreto: era una animaga NO registrada, o sea: un cuervo. Participó cada que hacían preguntas y aunque no las contestaba muy bien hacía un esfuerzo por hacerlo.

Sonó la campana y apenas recogió sus cosas supo que tenía una hora para hablar con ella antes del paseo con los demás a Hosmeade, al salir se le hizo raro no ver a Lily, pero dedujo que estaba en su sala común y que por eso no la había visto. Luna, otra compañera de su mismo grado, se le acercó para hablar un poco con ella, y aunque no le entendió muy bien, le hizo comentarios amables y se despidió educadamente cuando llegó al retrato de la dama gorda, y arrojó sus cosas en la cama, sacando impacientemente su Tablet y conectándose a la red mágica del castillo, esperando a que iniciara.

_Nombre: 7delasuerte_

_Contraseña: ******_

_Estado: disponible_

_Cuervo ha iniciado sesión_

7delasuerte: Lily?, donde estabas?!

Cuervo: lo siento, hablaba con Lina

7delasuerte: si, como no

Cuervo: no me crees?

7delasuerte: tu que crees?

Cuervo: ... ok, de que quieres hablar?

7delasuerte: dime que hago con Harry!

Cuervo: *risas* descuida, ya tengo un plan

7delasuerte: en serio?!, es increíble

Cuervo: jeje, Ginny, eres como mi hermana, siempre te ayudaría, y si sabes que estoy planeando esto te diré que estoy enamorada de Snape, aun siendo un profesor y hable con el temprano en clase.

7delasuerte: O.O

Cuervo: oh, esperaba algo más XD.

7delasuerte: esque no me lo esperaba, es todo!

Cuervo: es de esperar, jeje, bueno, escucha, te diré mi plan, es...

(después de un laaaargo mensaje de como 10000 palabras)

Cuervo: que opinas?

7delasuerte: tu solita lo planeaste?

Cuervo: si, le entras o no?

7delasuerte: ok, ok, *risas* claro, pero y tu que?

Cuervo: nah, descuida

_Elelegido ha iniciado sesión_

Elelegido: hola chicas, que hacen?

7delasuerte: ...

Cuervo: ah, nada, hablando

Elelegido: si, claro, pero ya están listas?

Cuervo: pues claro, solo espero a mi pareja ;)

Elelegido: ...

Cuervo: es broma! jajaja!

7delasuerte: Harry, estas con los demás?

Elelegido: si, mejor ya vénganse

Cuervo: oh, me acordé de algo!

_Cuervo ha cerrado sesión_

_Elelegido ha cerrado sesión_

7delasuerte: agh, siempre me dejan sola!

Al final resultó que el plan de Lily era una especie de cena romántica en la que los dos se la pasaran bien y que Lily les sirviera la comida, estuvo muy bello, hasta se dieron su primer beso al final, declarándose su amor y prometiéndoselo por siempre, recibiendo aplausos y felicitaciones de su parte.

FIN

NOTA: fue un asco, pero denle chance


End file.
